Como cuando era pequeño
by Tsukino Ariasu
Summary: Alfred había ido a visitar a Arthur el día en que una gran tormenta invadió Londres. No podía dormir y estaba seguro de que si seguía solo no lo conseguiría. Tal vez... si pudiera ir con Inglaterra... y si este lo abrazaba... tal vez de esa manera lograra recuperar algunas horas de sueño.


_Desde que conocí a América de niño __he encontrado que__ es muy tierno, y me gusta la relación que tenía con Inglaterra, inocente y fraternal, ¡a que son lindos! Bueno, esto no es shota, porque hasta donde sé para que se considere como tal deben haber "ese" tipo de relaciones._

_Esta historia a sido re-subida con ayuda de la beta Sakura-mret, que me hizo saber miles de errores que ni siquiera sabía que existían._

_Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a__ Hidekaz__ Himaruya._

* * *

El viento golpeaba fuertemente las ventanas y los truenos irrumpían por todo Londres, el cielo era cubierto por nubes grisáceas que opacaban la ciudad.

Un chico de cabello dorado se escondía bajo sus sábanas afirmándose a ellas con fuerza, dejando al descubierto solo sus ojos celestes que escudriñaban con desesperación la habitación.

- Soy un hero y no me asusto, soy un hero y no me asusto - susurraba temblando.

Tal vez debió hacerle caso a Arthur y no ver aquella tenebrosa película cuando ya había pasado la media noche. Otro trueno invadió la ciudad por lo que Alfred ahogó un grito cubriéndose completamente con las sábanas. Quería dormir, pero por más que contaba hamburguesas no lograba conciliar el sueño.

La ventana se abrió de golpe.

- Damn! – se sobresaltó cerrándola rápidamente, tratando de entender porque justo el día que iba a visitarlo se provocaba una tormenta.

_Alfred miraba con sus grandes ojos azulados toda la habitación._

_La lluvia caía sin cuidado y el viento soplaba con fuerza._

_- Soy un hero y no me asusto, soy un hero y no me as… - gritó al escuchar el rugido de un trueno. _

_Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas comenzando a sollozar. No le gustaba ese sonido, no lo dejaba dormir, ¿y si era un monstruo que quería comérselo? ¿O un alien que pensaba llevárselo al espacio? - ¡No! - susurró horrorizado al pensar en que lo alejarían de su…_

_Abrió los ojos de golpe, ¡¿y si se llevaban a Arthur?! - ¡Iggy! - gritó lo más fuerte que le permitieron sus pulmones. Poco después la puerta se abrió con brusquedad dejando ver a un agitado Arthur que temiendo por el estado menor encendió preocupado la luz de la habitación._

_- Alfred ¿estás bien? - preguntó acercándose cuándo notó que el menor tenía lágrimas en sus mejillas. Se llevó una mano a la nuca con incomodidad; nunca fue bueno consolando a las personas - ¿Pasa algo?_

_- Yo... creí... el aliens…- dijo tratando de controlar el llanto - ¡No te vayas! - saltó a los brazos de Arthur quien se sonrojó ante el gesto, tímidamente comenzó a corresponderle mientras este lloraba como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_- Ya tranquilo - le dio golpes en la espalda sin lograr buenos resultados. Cerró los ojos sonrojándose no muy seguro de lo que iba a decir - No voy a irme Alfred, yo... sie-empre estaré a tu lado._

_- ¿... Ens-serio? – susurró con pequeños espasmos provocados por el llanto. _

_- Enserio - sonrió mientras guiñaba un ojo._

_- ¿Y cuan-do teng-gas que ir a tus t-tierras?_

_- En ese caso - se recostó en la cama junto con el menor - Estaré aquí - dijo señalando su corazón._

_- ¿Aquí? – preguntó con inocencia imitando el gesto de Arthur - ¿Puedes entrar a mi corazón Iggy? – dejó de llorar refregándose los ojos._

_- No - río estrechándolo contra él, sonrojándose nuevamente bajó la cabeza - Tú... ¿Me quieres?_

_- ¡Sí, y mucho! - sonrió __grandemente acunándose en su pecho, alegrándose al ver como el mayor le devolvía la sonrisa con un brillo de ilusión en sus ojos._

_- Entonces ese sentimiento no te dejará olvidarme... y cuándo más me necesites estaré ahí para tí - el menor lo miró fijamente por lo que este se removió intentando no incomodarse._

_- Eres lindo - susurró sonrojado con un extraño y nuevo sentimiento es su pecho._

_- ¿Eh?_

_- Francis dice que eres malo, y la gente mala es fea... pero tu eres lindo - sus ojos le pesaron y sonrió abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos - I love you, England._

_Arthur sonrió acariciando su rostro - I love you too, America._

Suspiró tratando de tranquilizarse, la luz se había cortado y ahora toda la mansión estaba a oscuras, demasiado oscura para su gusto. Siguió su camino por el largo pasillo preparado para enfrentarse a cualquier ser que tratara dañarlo cuándo chocó contra alguien. Sin pensarlo dos veces lo golpeó en el rostro y luego lo tomó fuertemente por el cuello estrellándolo contra la pared.

- ¿Quién eres y qué quieres?

- A-Alfred, soy yo Art-thur - dijo con dificultad mientras trataba de soltarse.

- Iggy - lo soltó sorprendido dejándolo caer. Se puso de cuclillas frente al mayor que trataba de regular su respiración - Lo lamento, no sabía que eras tú.

- Descuida - entrecerró los ojos sobándose el rostro para calmar el dolor - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tenía sed y fui a la cocina a buscar algo de beber - mintió con naturalidad - ¿y tú?

- Iba a hacer lo mismo... no es como si fuera a tu habitación a verificar que estuvieras bien, ¡no mal pienses! Bloody git! - se sonrojó y América que se encontraba cerca de su rostro lo notó, comenzando a reír - ¿Qué?

- Nada - dijo restándole importancia, le divertía la capacidad de Arthur para delatarse solo.

- En ese caso, me voy a dormir - caminó hacia su cuarto cuándo una mano lo detuvo, volteó extrañado buscando una explicación.

- ¿Puedes dormir conmigo? - se sonrojó en sobre manera y agradeció mentalmente la oscuridad del pasillo.

- ¿No estas grande para esto? - vio como bajaba la cabeza avergonzado, por lo que tras sonreír ante el gesto suspiró - Esta bien, solo por esta vez - un fuerte trueno hizo que Alfred lo tomará en brazos y lo llevara rápidamente a su habitación, una vez ahí lo recostó en la cama seguido por él. Arthur rió negando con la cabeza y le dio la espalda tratando de conciliar el sueño. Sintió unos fuertes brazos rodeándolo por la cintura.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Cuando era pequeño... tu me abrazabas, ahora estoy grande y me toca abrazarte a ti - susurró estrechándolo contra él.

Arthur se ruborizó con una cálida sensación en su pecho - Alfred... - nuevamente un trueno los interrumpió y el estadounidense aumentó la fuerza del gesto - Tonto, sigues siendo un niño.

América se sonrojó ante sus palabras mientras un viejo recuerdo invadía su mente. Esa vez que creyó que se llevarían a Arthur al espacio... eso era absurdo, los aliens eran buenos ¡Tony era el ejemplo! Sonrió al oír la calmada respiración del mayor, al parecer ya se había quedado dormido.

- I love you - susurró antes de caer en el sueño, sin poder oír como aun dormido, Arthur le dedicaba las mismas palabras.

Y aunque la tormenta no paró en toda la noche Alfred no despertó hasta el otro día, cuando fingió estar dormido para que Arthur le besara delicadamente en la frente y acariciara dulcemente su rostro.

Como cuando era pequeño.


End file.
